1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion state detection method and a motion state detector.
2. Related Art
The motion state of an object is often detected by an acceleration sensor or an angular velocity sensor attached to the object. The target of the motion state detection may be an automobile, an airplane, a ship, an industrial robot, and the like. Since such a target must be controlled accurately, it is important to increase the detection precision of sensors. However, in many cases, the amount of power consumption does not matter since the sensors are used in an environment where power can be continuously supplied at all times.
Besides the detection targets mentioned above, JP-A-2004-81632 proposes an invention which aims to monitor the state of a person and in which an acceleration meter is attached to the body of the person. In such a case, a power supply source such as a battery is installed in the acceleration meter. However, since the acceleration sensor or the angular velocity sensor consumes power at all times, it may be troublesome for users to frequently replace the power supply source.
Given the above, in an application that aims to monitor the state of a person, it is desirable to decrease the power consumption. Besides the application aiming to monitor the person's state, in consideration of future environmental concerns, it is desirable to develop a sensor and a detector having the same application which consume less power than an existing sensor and a detector having the same application.